


Wishing

by Senpai_no_lie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_no_lie/pseuds/Senpai_no_lie
Summary: Post Death-T Heart to Heart Wishshipping





	Wishing

Sitting cross-legged on his small bed, Yugi watches Joey squirm from behind a cucumber sandwich Yugi’s mother lovingly prepared for the boys. Although he’d been the one to invite his friend over, Yugi’s a bit reluctant to start the conversation; however, watching Joey grow increasingly uncomfortable in the silence isn’t ideal either. 

“Joey,” Yugi starts, drawing out a squawk of surprise from his friend. He can’t help but laugh, covering his mouth to keep chunks of white bread from spewing out. “You don’t want a sandwich? You look tense; I didn’t call you for anything bad, promise,” Yugi assures, toeing the platter with his foot towards Joey.

“No thanks, Yuge; I’m too nervous to be eatin’ anything. Watcha call me here for?” Joey teeters on the edge of the bed, legs swinging to push himself farther onto the mattress. “Is it about what I said during Death-T...? Look Yuge, I-”

Yugi shakes his head to cut off any unwanted apology or long winded explanation, pointed bits of his hair moving in tandem. “Joey, you’re not worthless; I wanted to make that clear.”

Joey looks less than reassured, drawing up his knees to hunker into himself. Yugi can’t read minds, nor can the Pharaoh despite his various talents, but Yugi can already guess the reason behind the stricken expression on his friend’s face, causing Joey’s to furrow and hazel eyes to avoid Yugi’s. “I mean it; Joey, I know you feel guilty about bullying me, but… but you’re my friend! I know I can always count on you, Joey.” 

Shifting to his knees, Yugi moves until he can rest his hand atop Joey’s, smiling encouragingly at his friend. “Even if you hate yourself, I never could. I like you a lot Joey.”

Joey says nothing at first, hugging his knees tighter. Yugi huffs, his exhale tousling the centermost strand of hair. “Jooeey,” Yugi whines, changing tactics to grab Joey’s shoulders and give him a liberal shaking. 

Joey can’t keep up the standoffish front, unfolding like a flower in bloom to laugh and fall over into Yugi’s lap. “Alright, alright; I hear ya Yugi.” The laughter stops like one would blow out a candle, suddenly with only residual wisps of emotion. “Yuge, I like you too.”

Yugi opens his mouth to reply, to reaffirm their friendship, but the seriousness of Joey’s tone thickens the lighthearted atmosphere until it presses against Yugi’s chest, constricting his heart. “Joey?”

“Even when me and Tristan were bullyin’ ya, you stood up for us against Ushio. We’ve been through a lot, Yuge, and you’ve always got my back. I’ve always got yours, or at least I try to… Yuge, you bring out the best in me.”

Yugi frozen smile thaws to something softer, running his fingers through Joey’s impossibly coiffed hair hair. “It’s not hard. There’s a lot of good in you, Joey. I hope one day the bond of our friendship will allow you to fully see it too.” Yugi carries conviction in his words, grasping for Joey’s hands.

Joey flinches but doesn’t fully recoil, rubbing the top of Yugi’s hand with his calloused thumbpad. “Yugi, I _like _you,” Joey decides to clarify, finally meeting Yugi’s eyes.__

__“oh.” The realization knocks the wind out of Yugi’s gut, but he recovers quickly, sure of himself. “I like you too, Joey!”_ _

__“No, Yuge, I _lik _-” Joey’s getting frustrated, so Yugi sees fit to cut him off by leaning forward and stealing the word from his lips, pressing his soft lips against Joey’s chapped ones. Yugi closes his eyes, feeling warmth and butterflies well up inside of him.___ _

____Yugi pulls away with a goofy grin, smile widening at Joey’s dumbfounded expression. “oh,” Joey says, to which Yugi laughs._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuuuuppppppeeeeeerrrrrr campy times.


End file.
